Instrucciones para embromar
by Miss GRavedad
Summary: Kendall y Logan le juegan una broma a James y esta se sale de control en cuestion de días. Ahora hay dos bandos tratando de gastar la mejor broma de sus vidas... ¿Cual de ellos obtendrá la victoria? !SLASH!. Capitulo 3 de 3. ¡Finalizado!
1. La primera broma

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon. Esto sólo lo hago por diversión y no con fines de lucro.**

**He aquí mi segundo fic que constará de tres capítulos. Tendrá un poco de Slash (si, poco), pero en este capítulo no se deja ver mucho. ¿Lograrás ver el futuro Slash?**

—¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿ESO ES-ES SANGRE?!

La señora Knight dejó escapar un grito completamente horrorizada cuando al abrir la puerta apareció la imagen de su hijo y Logan bañados en un llamativo y espeso líquido rojo que cubría sus cabezas y gran parte de su ropa. Lejos de parecer adoloridos, los chicos mantenían expresiones de molestia, pero eso lo olvidaron rápidamente cuando vieron a la madre de Kendall caer de espaldas al suelo para no volver a levantarse.

—¡Te dije que primero debimos quitarnos las manchas antes de venir al departamento!

Kendall se apresuró a levantar a su madre para después dejarla reposar en el sofá naranja que llenaba de vida el 2J.

—¿Y donde planeabas tomar una ducha? ¿En la piscina, donde todos nos vieran? —comentó regañadientes el más bajito.

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Tú eres el cerebrito! ¿Recuerdas?

Logan decidió ignorar los gritos de su amigo el rubio y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación que compartían, de esa forma tomaría el primer turno para utilizar la ducha. Pero poco le duró la placentera sensación de logro porque se dio cuenta de que no podía soltar la perilla.

—¡Kendall! —gritó asustado—. ¡Kendall! ¡Me quedé pegado en la puerta!

Su amigo, quien en esos momentos colocaba una almohadilla bajo la cabeza de su madre, tardó en reaccionar ante la desesperación en la voz del chico listo. Rápidamente corrió para auxiliarlo y no tardó en comprobar que por más que jalaba por la espalda a Logan, la mano de este no cedía.

—¡Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos! —Sin ningún resultado aparente, Kendall tomó asiento en el suelo, quedando frente a su amigo que ya tenía el rostro enrojecido por la rabia—. Ahora tendremos que llamar a un médico para que nos diga como separar tu mano de la perilla. Y no creo que en este caso el doctor Hollywood sea de mucha ayuda.

Logan se calmó un poco cuando vio que su amigo estaba comenzando a arrancarse unos cuantos mechones de cabello. Él tenía razón, esta vez sus amigos habían llegado demasiado lejos pero debían mantenerse con la cabeza fría si no querían más sorpresas. De ese modo decidió tratar de calmarlo con unas palabras de apoyo, pero la tierna voz de Katie irrumpió en la habitación con una olla de agua caliente y un par de mantas pequeñas. Ella salió del baño.

—Toma —le dio el recipiente a su hermano, distrayendo sus pensamientos—. El pegamento se disuelve con agua caliente y un poco de sal. James me lo dijo después de colocarlo en la perilla de la puerta.

Kendall tardó en razonar la información que le dio su hermanita, pero después de un sonoro carraspeo por parte de su amigo se apresuró a empapar una de las mantas y la exprimió en la mano que Logan mantenía unida a la puerta. Después de unos segundos de girar violentamente la perilla, la mano comenzó a separarse del frio aluminio.

—Debo admitir que últimamente las bromas que les juegan James y Carlos son bastante buenas, e inesperadas para ustedes —rió Katie mientras Logan revisaba si su mano había sufrido algún daño.

—¡Katie! —reprendió Kendall.

La chiquilla parecía divertida con la escena frente a sus ojos, sólo que una enorme duda comenzó a crecer en su interior.

—¿Cómo fue que comenzó esto de las bromas? ¿Qué no hay un día al año sólo para embromarse unos a otros?

—Eso es diferente Katie —contestó Logan—. Para ese día en específico hay reglas, y cuando eres embromado quedas descalificado y no puedes seguir haciendo bromas. En este caso, todo comenzó después de que Kendall le hiciera una simple broma a James.

**DIAS ANTES**

_Como casi todos los días, el sol brillaba sobre Los Ángeles y cuatro chicos aprovecharon para pasar una agradable tarde en la piscina de Palmwoods. Kendall y Logan saltaron directo a la piscina, Carlos decidió perseguir un rato a las Jennifers, y James se recostó en una de las sillas de playa para obtener un mejor bronceado._

_No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando vieron a Carlitos caer a la piscina, armando un gran alboroto y llamando la atención de los demás residentes del hotel. Seguramente las chicas lo habían bateado. _

—_Fue divertido —sonrió el moreno cuando sus amigos lo sacaron a flote._

—_Bien, ¿Por qué no ignoras a las Jennifers por un día y hacemos una competencia de voleibol acuático? —mencionó Logan mientras colocaba el casco en la cabeza del moreno._

—_¡Sí! ¡Voleibol! —dijo Kendall eufórico—. Ahora, necesitamos a James para hacer un juego de dos contra dos. ¡James! —El chico rubio levantó la mano y levantó la voz para llamar la atención del más alto— ¡Ven aquí y tengamos una competencia de voleibol acuático!_

—_Lo siento chicos, pero debo insistir en el bronceado. Hace días que no lo hago y mi piel puede perder el tono que la hace ver sexy._

_Kendall y Logan rodaron los ojos, decidieron ignorar a James, así que buscarían a alguien más para poder jugar. Vieron a Carlos nadar alrededor de la piscina; el joven hizo una pequeña pausa para botar la playera que llevaba puesta y que las Jennifers no le dieron oportunidad de quitarse antes de entrar al agua. El rubio noto algo en el pequeño que le dio una buena idea para darle una lección al niño bonito; tenía unas ligeras líneas de bronceado en los brazos y el cuello debido a que no había tomado precaución en utilizar protector solar._

—_¿Y qué tal si le damos a James una buena razón para no broncearse en mucho tiempo? —preguntó divertido a Logan._

—_¡Uh! ¡Olfateo un plan! Pero… ¿Cómo podrías lograr que James deje de tomar el sol así de fácil? —preguntó._

_Kendall pidió que lo siguiera, se enredaron en las toallas y fueron directo al 2J. Entraron a la habitación de Jennifer y tomaron algunas de sus cremas. Logan aún no comprendía lo que estaban haciendo hasta que regresaron a la piscina y se escondieron detrás de los arbustos que estaban situados al lado de la silla donde descansaba James. El rubio tomó el protector solar en crema que el más alto aún no se aplicaba, derramó el contenido en los arbustos y lo reemplazó con la crema perfumada._

—_James te matará cuando se entere de que fuiste tú quien hurtó su protector solar —comentó Logan._

—_Fuimos —recalcó Kendall—. Estás conmigo en esto, Logie._

_El chico pálido chistó un par de veces antes de salir cuidadosamente del escondite junto con quien lo hizo cómplice de un delito que provocaría por lo menos un par de días en los que la cara bonita no les dirigiría la palabra._

_Regresaron al interior de Palmwoods y verificaron que el chico puso algo de la crema en toda su piel expuesta para después seguir recostado en la silla. Logan y Kendall no soportaron soltar una carcajada y prefirieron regresar al 2J y organizar una competencia de videojuegos. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que pasadas tres horas se preguntaron qué fue lo que pasó con el chico lindo y su bronceado._

—_Definitivamente será gracioso, Logan —dijo Kendall sin apartar su vista de la pantalla de televisión—. No sé porqué te preocupas tanto, James nunca sabrá que fuimos nosotros quienes reemplazamos el protector._

_Logan tenía intenciones de contradecir a su amigo y demostrar que se encontraba muy nervioso por esa situación, pero no pudo continuar gracias a que la puerta del departamento de abrió de golpe mostrando a un rojo y enojado James mientras el pequeño Carlos asomaba su cabeza por un costado del cuerpo de su alto amigo. El cerebrito del grupo soltó un fuerte grito debido al susto, pero cuando Kendall comenzó a reír divertido no tardó en seguirle la corriente, pues el aspecto de James era apto para una mala película de comedia; tenía los brazos un poco separados de sus costados, lugar por donde Carlos se dejaba ver de vez en cuando. Su piel era de una combinación entre color rojo y marrón y parecía algo hinchada gracias a que era muy reciente, pero lo que dio el toque final fue la blanca silueta de los lentes de sol que cruzaba su rostro. Había tomado el sol con ellos y gracias a eso no se había quemado alrededor de los ojos._

_El chico alto caminó tal y como un robot hecho por estudiantes de secundaria lo harían y eso provocó más carcajadas por parte de sus dos culpables amigos. _

—_¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa? —Más que una pregunta pareció una orden._

—_¿Nosotros? —respondió Kendall con fingida indignación—. ¿Por qué nos culpas a nosotros? ¡Nos ofendes!_

—_¡Carlitos los vio escondidos junto a mí antes de colocarme mi protector solar!_

_Kendall y Logan fulminaron con la mirada a Carlos, este abrazó a James por la espalda debido al miedo y el chico alto no pudo más que gritar debido al ardor que el abrazó provocó en su piel expuesta._

—_¿Por qué lo hiciste Carlos? —preguntó el pálido con molestia—. Se suponía que era una broma._

—_¡¿Y yo como iba a saberlo?! —se defendió el chico del casco saliendo detrás de su amigo—. ¡James me preguntó y yo simplemente contesté!_

—_¡Rayos! —dijeron Logan y Kendall al mismo tiempo._

—_¡Vamos Carlitos! —ordenó James—. Ayúdame a ponerme algo para las quemaduras._

_Los tres observaron a James dar media vuelta y volver a andar como robot defectuoso. Tuvieron que tapar sus bocas para no emitir el sonido de las risas que murieron en sus gargantas. Carlos fue fulminado nuevamente pero esta vez por la mirada de James. Su risa paró rápido y no dudó en seguir a su mejor amigo._

_Los dos miembros restantes de la banda observaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, ya que el más alto no podía avanzar rápido debido al ardor en su cuerpo._

—_Esto traerá repercusiones, ¿Lo sabías? —se alteró Logan._

_Kendall le contestó con un gesto de "¿No me digas?" al mismo tiempo en que le dio un ligero empujón. Por supuesto el más bajito no se quedó de brazos cruzados y respondió a la agresión con otro empujón un poco más fuerte, comenzando así una guerra de empujones que no tardó en llegar a una lucha de fuerzas en el suelo._

_Los siguientes días fueron una completa tortura para los jóvenes bromistas, pues cada persona que los saludaba, les ofrecía algo o simplemente pasaba por un lado de ellos era considerada la venganza de James. Así pasaron dos largas semanas en las que Logan y Kendall no podían ni siquiera dormir, asegurando con varios muebles la entrada a la habitación que compartían._

_Por su parte, Carlos parecía ignorante de la situación y James tan fresco como una lechuga mientras día tras día el color rojizo de su piel desaparecía. Ninguno de los dos parecía poner atención a los malestares de Kendall y Logan, los cuales se manifestaban como tics nerviosos, falta de apetito, poca atención y grandes ojeras._

—_Esto no puede seguir así, Kendall —dijo Logan mientras daba vueltas en la habitación después de colocar un buró, una silla, una mesa y un pequeño sofá individual en la puerta previamente asegurada con llave—. ¡Hace días que no dormimos nada! ¡Mis nervios se desbordan!_

—_Bien, dejemos esto por la paz —dijo el rubio mientras escuchó a su amigo frenar—. James y Carlos no han dicho absolutamente nada del asunto, y parecen totalmente ajenos a todo esto. Deberíamos olvidarlo todo y dormir un poco._

_Kendall parecía tan convencido que le pidió a Logan que guardara silencio y se enredó en la sabana de su cama. No tardó en conciliar el sueño gracias a que estaba desesperado por dormir un poco. Logan no parecía convencido, pero decidió seguir el ejemplo de su amigo y rápidamente se arrojó a los brazos de Morfeo._

_Todo pareció tan tranquilo al día siguiente; se levantaron y encontraron a la familia completa desayunando juntos. Ellos se unieron inmediatamente tras darse cuenta que también tenían hambre. El día siguió tranquilo; escuela, ensayos, grabaciones y una merecida competencia de videojuegos de dos contra dos para olvidar todas sus responsabilidades. Todo parecía completamente normal a los ojos de Kendall y Logan, hasta que;_

—_¡Es la mejor competencia que hemos tenido en años! —dijo el chico del casco con mucho entusiasmo mientras se movía de un lado a otro sobre el sillón naranja. _

—_¡Lo sé Carlitos! —respondió Kendall a su pareja de videojuegos de ese día—. ¡Hace mucho que no obteníamos tantos cristales de poder para hacer esto!_

_Un estallido invadió la pantalla y la leyenda de Game Over apareció bajo los nombres de Logan y James. Ambos chicos arrojaron los mandos sobre la mesa y cayeron exhaustos en el sillón después de darse un apretón de manos._

—_¡Esto merece una celebración! —dijo Kendall palmeando la espalda de los perdedores— Traeré chatarra y algunas malteadas para compartir con los que no ganaron. ¡Vamos Carlitos!_

—_En la alacena que está sobre el refrigerador están dos bolsas de frituras, tráelas también —le pidió James mientras era correspondido con un pulgar hacia arriba en señal de mutuo acuerdo._

_Carlos lo siguió, viéndolo marchar con ligereza, solamente que no soportó la presión y volteó a ver nerviosamente a James después de quedarse de pié junto a la mesa y dejar que Kendall siguiera su camino. James hizo gestos para que Calos ocultara su nerviosismo pero fue demasiado tarde; Logan lo había visto todo._

—_¡Kendall! ¡No abras la…!_

_¡SPLASH! Cuando Kendall abrió la puerta del mueble de la cocina, un enorme globo pegado a esta se arrastro y pegó justo en el rostro del rubio, reventándose irremediablemente. Kendall se quedó quieto mientras un montón de pintura rosa chillante lo bañaba con descaro._

_Cuando el ruido que provocó la pintura al caer al suelo cesó, el embromado giró despacio mientras escupía chorros de pintura. Sólo pudo ver a Carlos tapándose la boca para no emitir sonidos de risas, Logan con la boca abierta mientras se dirigía hacia él y a James soltando la carcajada más sonora que le había escuchado desde que se conocieron._

—_¡James! —soltó Kendall—. ¿Qué es esto?_

—_Mi venganza —dijo con voz madura y una sonrisa pícara._

_El más alto se levantó y fue directo con Carlos para rodearlo con un brazo y caminar a la habitación que tenían juntos, sólo que en todo el camino no le quitó la vista a Logan. Este lo tomó como una advertencia de que él era el siguiente. Después de ver a la pareja de bromistas cerrar la puerta tras ellos, el listo del grupo corrió hacía Kendall y lo estrujó con desesperación._

—_¡Kendall! ¡Kendall! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Estoy seguro de que James no tardará en hacerme una broma igual o peor a esta! —dejó de estrujar a su amigo cuando con cara de asco se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban llenas de pegajosa pintura rosa._

—_Esto es la guerra —susurró Kendall, ignorando por completo las suplicas de Logan._

_Los días siguientes en la escuela fueron toda una tortura para el líder de la banda, pues resulta que la pintura que James utilizó para la broma era bastante fuerte, dejándole un vivo color rosado en el cabello por casi una semana. Por su parte Logan había vuelto a su crisis diaria, pues estaba seguro que en cualquier momento James atacaría en complicidad con Carlos._

_Fue entonces que la brillante mente de Logan se activo antes de colapsar por la ansiedad que sentía. Sería él quien ataque antes, y su estrategia ya la tenía definida; atacaría al más débil. Después de los ensayos, regresaron a Palmwoods y puso en marcha su plan; pegó varías monedas de distintos valores al suelo y esperó la rutinaria llegada de Carlos que iba a diario al parque por una salchicha envuelta._

_Y así pasó. Carlos entró por la puerta principal con dos salchichas en cada mano y no pudo evitar que las monedas en el suelo llamaran su atención. Logan permanecía escondido detrás de uno de los sillones y pudo ver como Carlitos giró la vista un par de veces para asegurarse que nadie lo estuviera viendo. Corrió hacia las monedas e intentó levantarlas, cosa que jamás pasó y causó desesperación en el chico más inocente de la banda. Logan aprovechó la distracción de Carlos para salir detrás del sofá con una cerbatana lista para disparar chicles previamente masticados._

—_¡Logan! ¡Auxilio Logan! ¡Ayúdame!_

_El grito de terror que Kendall dejó escapar cuando entró corriendo hizo que el chico listo se tragara uno de los chicles que iba a ser utilizado como proyectil. El joven temporalmente con el cabello rosado se escondió detrás de Logan en un intento de evadir aquello que le provocaba miedo. Lo que el más bajito no pudo creer fue la escena que ocurrió a continuación; un James totalmente rojo de la ira entró con unas esposas en su mano derecha que lo unían a… ¿Una botarga de perro? _

—_¡Ya te vi Kendall Knight! ¡Estás detrás de Logan! —El más alto lo señaló acusadoramente—. ¡Quítame estas cosas de inmediato! ¡Este perro tiene pulgas!_

—_¡Es una botarga! ¡Tonto! —respondió Kendall._

_El acusado corrió directo a los elevadores para escapar de la furia de James, lo que provocó que este lo siguiera, pero no pudo avanzar gracias a que Carlos seguía intentando despegar las monedas del suelo y tropezó con él. La botarga terminó sobre ambos y Logan no tuvo más remedio que seguir a su compañero de bromas._

Continuará…

**¿Logrará James hacer una buena broma a Logan? Esto y el desenlace del recuerdo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. El libro de Lord Jugarretón

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon. Esto sólo lo hago por diversión y no con fines de lucro.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que recibí sobre este fanfic, la verdad soy más de historias de un solo capitulo, pero siempre es bueno entretenerte con algo completamente nuevo.**

**Ahora simplemente disfruten las siguientes líneas.**

_—¡Ya te vi Kendall Knight! ¡Estás detrás de Logan! —El más alto lo señaló acusadoramente—. ¡Quítame estas cosas de inmediato! ¡Este perro tiene pulgas!_

—_¡Es una botarga! ¡Tonto! —respondió Kendall._

_El acusado corrió directo a los elevadores para escapar de la furia de James, lo que provocó que este lo siguiera, pero no pudo avanzar gracias a que Carlos seguía intentando despegar las monedas del suelo y tropezó con él. La botarga terminó sobre ambos y Logan no tuvo más remedio que seguir a su compañero de bromas._

—Bien —rió Katie—. Pero eso no me dice mucho de porque parece que los vomitó una hamburguesa.

Kendall y Logan voltearon a verse y recordaron que aún estaban bañados en ese liquido color rojo que había sido el protagonista de la ultima broma por parte de sus otros dos amigos. La niña parecía esperar el resto de la historia así que los chicos decidieron continuar.

—Verás hermanita…—continuó el rubio.

_Logan observó desde la ventana del 2J que Carlos caminaba por la orilla de la piscina con dos malteadas rosas en mano; una para él y otra para James, con quien se reunió apenas llegó a las cabañas. ¿Qué hacía Carlos llevándole una malteada rosa a James? ¿Qué no sabía que las de soya bajas en grasa eran las únicas que el chico alto tomaba? _

_Sacudió la cabeza cuando su pensamiento se había desviado de su propósito y se apresuró en tomar asiento frente al televisor y revisar la programación de ese día. Necesitaba desviar su pensamiento en algo que no fuera idear una nueva estrategia para hacer que James y Carlitos se dieran por vencidos._

_Apenas el armonioso sonido de un video musical invadió el departamento, la puerta se abrió de prisa ante el paso de un apurado Kendall que llevaba un extraño paquete en mano. Instintivamente Logan tomó un enorme cojín naranja y se lanzó detrás del sofá, obteniendo con ello un futuro cardenal en el hombro izquierdo._

—_¡Soy yo! —rió Kendall ayudándolo a levantarse._

—_Ya me di cuenta —bufó el chico genio—. ¿Qué es lo que traes en la mano?_

_Kendall desenvolvió rápidamente el paquete arrojando papeles de distintos colores al suelo para al final mostrar un delgado libro en color negro y que en la portada incluía la fotografía de Sir Walter Raleigh. Lo más difícil de creer era que las letras en color oro dejaban ver el titulo "Las mejores bromas de todos los tiempos, por Lord Jugarretón"_

—_Es una broma, ¿Verdad? —Su amigo no sabía que responder—. No sé de donde sacaste eso, pero se supone que tú y yo éramos los razonables del grupo. Ambos sabemos que Lord Jugarretón no existe. _

—_¡Estoy desesperado! ¿Sabes? —Se alteró Kendall—. Eso mismo pensé yo cuando extrañamente recibí esto. Lo dejaron en la paquetería y Bitters me lo entregó porque estaba dirigido para mí —el chico hablaba cada vez más rápido, y cuando vio que el más bajito estaba por decir algo subió el volumen— ¡No tengo idea de quien lo envió y por el momento no me interesa! ¡Lo único que tengo en mente es que las bromas descritas dentro de este libro son las más geniales que he visto en mi vida!_

_Kendall arrojó el libro a las manos de Logan y este comenzó a leer; el genio de la banda abría más los ojos conforme las paginas avanzaban. _

—_Esto… esto es…_

_Logan no podía ni hablar; su rostro lo decía todo. Kendall se dio cuenta de esto y una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al mismo tiempo._

_Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Logan y Kendall estaban sentados hombro con hombro frente a Carlos, que comía pacientemente la comida que la señora Knight había preparado antes de ir al gimnasio. Katie estaba en una de las cabeceras y no paraba de verlos divertida sin decir una sola palabra._

—_¡Carlitos! —la voz de James llamó la atención de todos los presentes—. Tomaré un baño, cuento contigo para que mantengas vigilados a nuestros rivales hasta que salga de la ducha._

_El chico del casco no despegó la vista de sus dos amigos, pero no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando la piel se le comenzó a erizar; Kendall y Logan lo observaban fijamente, sin parpadear y con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Tenía todas las intenciones de preguntar el porqué, pero grito de dolor por parte de James proveniente del baño lo hizo correr para socorrer a su amigo._

_Apenas despareció de la vista de los demás, el grito de Carlos no tardó en hacer segunda al de James. Logan y Kendall chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria. _

_El gusto de posiblemente vencer a James y Carlos no les duró mucho, pues cuando la madre de Kendall regresó a casa se encontró con que los rivales de su hijo y el chico listo tenían los pies rojos y sus zapatos de descanso estaba casi desechos; los chicos habían puesto yoduro de nitrógeno y por poco la piel de sus pies no la contaban. Gracias a ello, Kendall y Logan fueron castigados hasta por una semana. Por su parte Katie no dejaba de reír con todo lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Días después, los cuatro chicos seguían con la guardia en alto, pues Carlos y James nunca dijeron haber sido derrotados, aún y cuando sus pies seguían irritados después de la última broma. Carlos y Logan estaban sentados en el amplio sofá con una gran muralla de almohadas entre ellos para evitar contacto. James había desaparecido sin previo aviso después de que Kendall había despertado después de una siesta corta con un par de bigotes hechos con marcador permanente. En aquellos momentos el chico rubio estaba encerrado en el baño tratando de quitar las marcas de su rostro y por eso los chicos más bajitos estaban solos en la sala del 2J._

_La situación era bastante incómoda, pues sus entrecejos arrugados decían que ambos estaban molestos, y no era para menos._

—_Espero que a Kendall no se le quite el bigote hasta dentro de tres días —dijo Carlitos para después mostrarle la lengua a Logan._

_El chico listo lo observó con rareza._

—_Eso es lo más infantil que he escuchado en mucho tiempo —vio a Carlos mostrarse ofendido._

—_¡Mira quien lo dice! —prosiguió—. ¡El que le ayudo a Kendall a que James se quemara y comenzó con todo esto!_

_Logan vio a Carlos hacer un puchero con sentimientos encontrados; era como si quisiera llorar y su furia no le permitiera desistir. A Logan se le contrajo el corazón cuando vio esas expresiones en el rostro del más inocente de sus amigos. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes? Carlitos era quien menos quería seguir con esas jugarretas que los involucraban a los cuatro. Cuatro chicos quienes se suponía que eran mejores amigos._

—_¿Por qué estás ayudando a James? —preguntó el chico listo._

_Carlos, quien en ese momento parecía estar muy lejos de los pensamientos de Logan, no dudó en voltear a ver nuevamente a su amigo cuando terminó la pregunta._

—_Porque tú estás con Kendall y James es mi mejor amigo —fue la respuesta del chico, y por la forma tan divertida en que lo dijo parecía que desde un principio él lo tomaba como un simple juego sin consecuencias—. Aquel día que vi que tú y Kendall le estaban gastando una broma a James y él me preguntó si sabía quién era el culpable, de verdad pensé que se traba de un simple juego, pero ahora desearía no haberle contado ni una sola palabra. _

—_Lo mismo pienso —Logan quitó algunas almohadas para palmear el hombro de Carlos—. De haber sabido que esto se le saldría de las manos a Kendall, lo habría detenido en vez de ayudarlo. ¡Y vaya que es raro que algo le salga mal a Kendall!_

_Ambos chicos rieron un poco para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo en todo. Ninguno de los dos quería seguir con aquel juego sin control. _

—_Además —prosiguió Carlitos—, creo que James está un poco fuera de sí. No sé porqué, pero creo que le cuesta trabajo admitir que ayudaste a Kendall a realizar esa broma. Me dijo que no te consideraba capaz de algo así; y menos contra él._

_Logan no tenía palabras para continuar con la charla. ¿James pensaba que?_

—_Hagamos algo Carlitos —dijo Logan un tanto nervioso por lo que acababa de escuchar—. Dile a James que ambos se rindan, y yo convenceré a Kendall de hacer lo mismo, así ninguno de los dos grupos será ganador y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas normales, ¿Qué opinas?_

_Carlos sonrió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con el plan y ambos se levantaron para poner en marcha sus planes después de estrechar sus manos. El chico del casco tenía todas las intenciones de salir corriendo hasta que vio a Kendall salir del baño con los labios y la parte baja de la nariz rojos después de haber tallado tanto esa zona del rostro._

—_¡Tú! —Apuntó a Carlos—. ¡Dinos cuál será la próxima broma que tienen planeada para así poder ganar de una vez y terminar con todo esto!_

—_¡No! —expresó un muy risueño Carlos— ¡Haré algo mucho mejor!_

_El chico de la piel morena corrió directo a la puerta para ir en busca de su amigo. Kendall se apresuró a seguirlo para que no escapara y al mismo tiempo Logan trató de detener al rubio para tratar de explicarle lo que estaba pasando, pero justo cuando Carlos abrió la puerta, un pastel con mucho betún fue a parar directo a su cara manchando toda su ropa y el casco. Kendall rió al verlo y Logan palmeo su frente en señal de fastidio._

—_¡Ay no! ¡Olvidé que Tyler estaba detrás de la puerta con un pastel listo para atacar al primero que saliera! —se reprochó Logan._

_El niño pelirrojo también reía mientras Carlos trataba de retirar todo el pastel de su ropa con mucha desesperación. Logan había comenzado a preocuparse; tal vez gracias a esto la tregua entre él y Carlos se había ido por el retrete._

—_¿Cómo pudiste Logan? —reprochó Carlos con las manos llenas de pastel—. ¿Desperdiciar así un pastel? ¡Mejor me lo hubiera comido yo!_

_El chico listo suspiró aliviado; Carlitos seguía siendo tan inocente._

_Kendall rió aún más al ver al latino comer los trozos de pastel que había logrado rescatar, pero no era en burla, si no feliz por tener de vuelta al ocurrente Carlos de siempre. Eso le daba tranquilidad a Logan, pues sospechaba que el rubio también quería terminar ya con esa inútil guerra de bromas._

—_¿Carlos? ¿Qué te hicieron?_

_La risa de los chicos se dejó de escuchar cuando la voz de James apareció por uno de los pasillos; estaba sorprendido por ver a Carlitos en ese estado. _

—_¡No es justo! —reprochó la cara de BTR a Logan y Kendall— ¡Venía con todas las intenciones de pactar una tregua y me encuentro con que ambos han atacado a Carlos a mis espaldas!_

—_¡No! ¡James, espera!_

_El líder de la banda intentó explicarle a James lo ocurrido, pero el más alto ya había tomado a su compañero del brazo para llevárselo lejos de ahí. Cuando dieron vuelta en el pasillo Kendall y Logan compartieron miradas fugaces y salieron corriendo tras ellos._

—_¡James! ¡James! —gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras corrían._

_Estaban por llegar a las escaleras cuando un grupo de niños de entre cinco y diez años bloquearon su camino y apuntaron con pistolas de agua. James apareció tras ellos con una sonrisa triunfante._

—_De verdad —explicó James—… mis verdaderas intenciones eran terminar con esto, pero después de ver a Carlos así creo que pondré en marcha mi astuto plan. ¡ATAQUEN!_

_Esperando lo peor, Kendall y Logan comenzaron a gritar cuando los niños también lo hicieron al mismo tiempo en que activaban sus armas de juguete, bañándolos con una espesa salsa de tomate._

—Esa ha sido la mejor broma hasta ahora —comentó Katie cuando su hermano y Logan terminaron su relato—. La salsa de tomate siempre será un clásico.

Los dos chicos rodaron los ojos para después ver a la niña retirarse a su habitación. Se quedaron de pie en el centro de la cocina no sabiendo que hacer.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Kendall? —no sabía cuántas veces había preguntado eso, pero seguiría haciéndolo hasta que todo aquello terminara.

—Sólo se me ocurre una sola manera de solucionar esto amigo —respondió el rubio—. Sólo una forma.

Y después de eso, Logan vio que Kendall reflejaba en su mirada despreocupación, y eso sólo pasaba cuando ya tenía uno de sus famosos y grandiosos planes con los que solucionaba todo.

Continuará…

**¡Si! ¡Proximo capitulo gran final! ¿Ya vieron el bromance, soft-slash o como quieran llamarlo?**

**PD: No se olviden de pasar por el foro BIG TIME CHALLENGES dentro de esta página. Es un foro sobre retos, donde puedes aceptarlos e incluso proponerlos. Ya hay dos de ellos en marcha, pero necesitamos más gente para que esto crezca. Sólo les toma un minuto y quien sabe, probablemente les guste.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. ¿Quien ganó?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon. Esto sólo lo hago por diversión y no con fines de lucro.**

**Bueno, pues que puedo decirles. Estoy un poquitín triste porque ahora sólo recibí un review para el segundo capítulo. Pero eso no importa, mientras una sola persona siga leyendo esto, yo seguiré escribiendo, y he aquí el ultimo capitulo de **_Instrucciones para embromar_**. Va dedicado con mucho cariño para ti **_Achocolatada_**_._**

**PD: Al final del capítulo dejé una nota muy especial que me gustaría le leyeran para que me dieran su opinión. Sin más por aclarar, sólo puedo decir; ¡Diviértanse!**

* * *

Carlos estaba muy preocupado por la forma en que su amigo no paraba de dar vueltas dentro de la cabina de sonido. Él y Kelly podían verlo por medio del gran cristal, pero desde hace algunos minutos habían quitado el sonido para evitar escuchar todas las barbaridades que salían de la boca de James.

—…y justo en ese momento llegó James, lo cual fue desastroso porque creyó que Kendall y Logan se estaban provechando de mí. Entonces me sacó de Palm Woods y henos aquí.

—Entiendo, pero si Gustavo descubre que están peleando de nuevo se encargará de que trabajen todo el día para que no tengan tiempo de pensar en que están molestos con ustedes mismos— dijo la mujer con voz autoritaria—. En unos días habrá sesiones fotográficas para el nuevo álbum y entrevistas para programas de televisión, y conociéndolos, estoy segura de que arruinarán las presentaciones en vivo por cualquier detalle mínimo.

—¡Pero de verdad no sé qué hacer! —dijo el más joven con desesperación.

—¡Pues entonces recurre a tus otros dos amigos! ¿Dijiste que ustedes pudieron arreglar las cosas, no? —Carlos asintió, manteniendo muy atento a lo que Kelly le decía—. Logan es un genio y Kendall es brillante con los planes. ¡Algo se les ocurrirá!

La mujer dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir, dejando a Carlos en un gran dilema mental. Ella se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar decir unas palabras de aliento antes de irse.

—Ustedes tienen una amistad muy especial que logré notar desde el día en que los conocí allá en Minnesota. No dejen que eso arruine todo lo que han logrado hasta ahora.

La puerta se cerró cuando Kelly salió bajo la atenta mirada de Carlitos, quien giró nuevamente al escuchar que la cabina de audio se había abierto de nuevo.

—¿Ya se te pasó el enojo? —preguntó el moreno cuando vio salir a James y dirigirse a él.

—¡NO! —sentenció James y después imitó la acción de Kelly, sólo que al golpe al cerrar la puerta hizo que Carlos se sobresaltara.

Carlitos suspiró y tomó asiento en el sofá de cuero negro. Las cosas tenían que arreglarse de inmediato.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado, Logan? —preguntó Kendall a su amigo mientras caminaban detrás de una grupo de chicos más o menos de su edad que llevaban maletas llenas de ropa sudada e instrumentos para ejercitarse.

—Es que… ¿No crees que es algo exagerado lo que planeamos?

—¡Oh! ¿Hablas de la lección que vamos a dar a James por no razonar las cosas a tiempo?

—Sí. Presiento que esto lo dejará más molesto si descubre que fuimos nosotros quienes planeamos todo esto.

—Mi buen Logan —dijo el rubio apoyándose en los hombros del más bajito mientras lo seguía empujando en dirección a Rocque Records—. ¡Claro que funcionará! Carlos ya nos dijo que James va hacia Palm Woods así que no hay nada que pueda salir mal.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Kendall agradeció el apoyo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y después apresuró el paso para seguir de cerca al grupo de chicos que iba frente a ellos.

Por su parte Logan no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que Carlitos le había dicho hace unas horas; ¿Por qué James estaba tan resentido por el hecho de que le había ayudado a Kendall a realizar la broma con la que comenzó todo?

—¡Ahí viene!

Kendall sacó al chico genio de sus cavilaciones, pues desde una calle antes pudieron ver que la cara del grupo se dirigía hacia los jóvenes al cual ellos estaban siguiendo. Logan suspiró; de verdad esperaba que el plan que él y su amigo rubio idearon funcionara.

—¡¿Qué dijiste Logan?! –Sobreactuó Kendall—. ¿Qué el chico de la playera roja debería ser bailarina y abandonar las pesas?

Logan movió la boca sin emitir sonido cuando vio que el grupo de chicos frente a ellos paró en seco; todos voltearon a verlos con expresiones furiosas. Eso le dio un poco de tiempo al pálido para poder contarlos; uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡Cuatro! ¡Eran cuatro enormes tipos que se dirigían peligrosamente a ellos! Y lo peor de todo es que Kendall seguía provocándolos con burlas.

—Kendall… —lo interrumpió su amigo.

—Ahora es cuando fingimos que estos chicos nos están dando una paliza para que James venga a nuestro recate— siguió hablando el rubio.

—Em… Kendall…

El más alto giró hacia los cuatro tipos que prácticamente ya estaban sobre ellos.

—Espero que sean buenos actores —les dijo.

—¡KENDALL! —gritó el genio llamando por fin la atención de su amigo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —contestó de golpe.

—Ellos… n-no son los chicos a los que les pedí que actuaran para nosotros.

Kendall se puso incluso más pálido que el mismo Logan cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. El chico listo apuntó un poco más lejos de donde estaban ellos y vio al sujeto de la guitarra con cuatro acompañantes igual de debiluchos que él.

—Logan... —su amigo contestó con un chillido—. ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES?!

Los dos comenzaron a gritar cuando ambos fueron tomados de las playeras y arrojados directo a la banqueta por donde venían caminando. Los cuatro hombres más grandes los rodearon y a Logan y Kendall no les quedó más remedio que tapar sus rostros para esperar los golpes seguros.

—¡Déjalo!

Esa era la voz de James, quien gritó justo cuando dos de ellos tomaron a Logan por los pies y brazos para comenzar con su paliza. Kendall tenía a uno de ellos apartado con sus pies y estaba enredado en la pierna de aquel que en un principio quería tomarlo por la cabeza.

Los cuatro observaron a James y no tardaron en soltar a sus dos presas. Kendall se puso de pie enseguida y corrió para levantar a su amigo cuando escuchó que chilló al caer de espaldas.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes encima de dos chicos más débiles? ¡Métanse con alguien de su tamaño!

Logan vio que los cuatro hombres estaban casi sobre James; la verdad era que cualquiera de ellos libraría una pelea justa contra la cara de Big Time Rush, puesto que tenían casi la misma complexión y altura. Lo malo era que entre todos ellos planeaban enfrentarse a su amigo.

Los cuatro se le lanzaron encima y sólo se pudo escuchar los gritos de James que crecían con cada golpe que recibía. Kendall se les lanzó encima pero no tardó en rebotar hacia atrás cuando uno de ellos lo empujó para que no se metiera. Logan trataría de hacer lo mismo; ayudaría a James pero él no saltaría, más bien intentaría taclear sólo a uno de ellos.

—¡Poderes de los súper amigos! ¡ACTIVENSE!

Arrastró la última letra en el grito de batalla para darse ánimos y no retroceder. Logró entrar por en medio de dos de ellos y fue a topar justo con el chico lindo, dándole un rodillazo en el estomago. Entre dos de ellos tomaron a Logan de la ropa y lo arrojaron a un lado para seguir con la paliza a James. El chico pálido quedó estampado en la calle y medio aturdido por el golpe, fue por eso que no logró ver al ciclista cuya vista estaba casi bloqueada por un montón de cajas que llevaba apoyadas en el manubrio.

—¡Logan! ¡Cuidado!

El grito de Kendall puso alto a la pelea y aunque el rubio intentó correr para ayudar a su amigo, se encontraba muy lejos. Los cuatro pleitistas quedaron paralizados al ver que la bicicleta estaba casi sobre Logan, pero fue James quien aún adolorido en el suelo logró levantarse y…

* * *

_—¡Auh! ¡Auh! ¡Ayayayay! _

_ —¡Quédate quieto cariño! De otra forma no podré acomodar la almohadilla debajo de tu pie._

Kendall, Katie, Carlos y Logan estaban fuera de la habitación que James compartía con el chico latino y no dejaban de mirar la puerta; no se animaban a entrar ya que Jennifer era un poco sobreprotectora con James.

—Mamá se quiso volver loca cuando se enteró de lo de James —dijo la única niña presente—. Les aseguro que ninguno de ustedes se salvará de esto, chicos.

—Creo que lo que más le preocupa a tu madre es que la señora Diamond estará aquí en cualquier momento y no creo que sea fácil lidiar con ella estando molesta— dijo Logan bajando la mirada para hablar frente a frente con la niña. Después cayó en cuenta de algo y se enderezó, perdiendo la mirada hacia la nada, con miedo—. Vamos a morir.

—Cálmense chicos —dijo Kendall al ver el pánico aparecer en el rostro de Carlitos—. Si, es verdad, de un buen castigo no nos salvaremos, pero por lo menos James está bien. Claro, tiene una pierna rota y el rostro morado por los golpes. ¡Pero hemos salido de peores situaciones!

—Gustavo nos matará cuando sepa que por nuestra culpa James no podrá practicar las coreografías hasta dentro de varios meses.

Logan vio aparecer el terror en la cara del rubio cuando dijo esa última frase; si, definitivamente se había olvidado del lobo solitario. Carlos se fue sobre Kendall cuando vio que sus piernas se doblaron, lo llevó al sillón y con uno de los manteles de plástico comenzó a abanicarlo para que no perdiera la conciencia.

Katie y Logan no le quitaron la mirada de encima al par durante todo su trayecto, y se hubieran quedado así de no ser porque un grito por parte de James regresó su atención a la puerta de la habitación.

—Voy a extrañarlos —dijo Katie después de escuchar a Logan tragar saliva—. Menos mal que mamá y todos alrededor creen que sólo ustedes fueron los involucrados en estas jugarretas. De otra forma a esta hora iría camino al aeropuerto a pasar unos cuantos días en Minnesota con alguna vieja amiga.

—Tú no tienes amigas… —rió Logan antes de razonar lo verdaderamente importante de lo que había dicho la niña—. Espera… ¿Qué?

—Estaba tan divertida con todo lo sucediendo entre ustedes que también me involucré. —El chico pálido no podía articular palabra, estaba muy sorprendido—. ¿De verdad crees que Carlos y James iban a poder planear todas esas bromas sin ayuda? Sólo piénsalo, estaban en desventaja sin ti y sin mi hermano de su lado.

—¡Eso es injusto! —reclamó Logan—. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasamos Kendall y yo con todas esas bromas?

—¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial? —rió la niña—. Soy la mejor haciendo bromas. Pero también soy bondadosa, ya que después de ver lo mucho que sufrían decidí ayudarlos. ¿Si no quién crees que les envió ese ridículo libro de bromas?

Logan estaba impresionado; una vez más esa niña les había demostrado que no era necesario ser la más inteligente de la clase para ser así de lista en la vida diría. Katie, al ver que el mejor amigo de su hermano estaba perdido en sus pensamientos observó su celular y se fue. Tenía cosas que hacer.

El chico reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que la niña se había ido. Tenía intenciones de ir a buscarla, pero la puerta de la habitación de James se abrió y la señora Knight salió con un montón de mantas húmedas y algunos platos ya vacíos. Cuando Jennifer vio a Logan parecía molesta con él, pero rápidamente le dijo con la mirada que entrara a ver a su amigo. El chico asintió con nerviosismo.

Observó la puerta durante casi un minuto antes de animarse a entrar; las manos le sudaban. Y mucho.

Entró y lo primero que vio fue la pierna de James que estaba elevada, enyesada y atada con un extraño artefacto instalado en el techo. Debajo de su pierna había un montón de cojines pequeños. Su amigo parecía relajado; estaba abrazando una almohada muy grande que tapaba casi todo su rostro, lo cual dejaba ver únicamente sus ojos cerrados.

«_Esas pestañas no son normales_»— se dijo así mismo.

James despertó y Logan se vio descubierto, así que sólo atino a tomar asiento en la silla que estaba a un costado de la cama. El chico lindo giró un poco su rostro para poder verlo mejor; no parecía molesto.

—Lamento que todo terminara de esta manera —dijo Logan, dando una palmada en el hombro de su amigo—. Pero de verdad agradezco que me salvaras de aquel accidente.

El más alto se quejó un poco; los moretones que tenía debajo de la playera no era visibles, así que Logan no pudo ver que ahí estaban.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Está bien. Lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo, y más si es por un amigo —dijo James y después intentó levantarse un poco—. Ayúdame ¿Quieres? La señora Knight insistió en que debería dormir pero no tengo sueño. Quiero disfrutar lo poco que me queda de paz antes de que mamá llegue.

El más bajito tomó algunas almohadas que estaban en la cama de Carlos y las puso en la espalda de James para que se recargara. El chico de la piel bronceada le regaló una sonrisa y Logan no pudo más que responder de la misma manera.

—¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó, hermano? —preguntó Logan—. ¿Por qué pelear si somos los mejores amigos?

El más listo de la banda esperaba una respuesta similar, como cada vez que se reconcilian, pero esta vez fue diferente; la sonrisa en el rostro de James desapareció y en su lugar apartó la mirada de Logan. Parecía dolido.

—Espera… —dijo Logan pensativo—. Entonces Carlitos tenía razón; no estás molesto por las bromas. Tampoco porque algunas veces nosotros llevábamos la ventaja, y mucho menos por tu accidente. Estás molesto conmigo y con Kendall. Pero especialmente conmigo… ¿Por qué?

James torció el rostro con molestia; definitivamente estaba molesto con Logan.

—James… —insistió el pálido—… ¡James!

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo admito! —lo interrumpió—. Estoy molesto contigo y con Kendall, pero no por la broma del bloqueador que fue con lo que inició todo. Eso lo hacemos todo el tiempo y hemos llegado más lejos. ¡¿Pero qué rayos hacías detrás de Kendall todo el tiempo?! —explotó James—. ¡No puedo creer que tú me hicieras esto!

James no le quitó la mirada a Logan. Por su parte, este último parecía muy impactado con las palabras de su amigo. Al final simplemente sonrió.

—James… —el chico ni se inmuto—… acaso, ¿estás celoso?

La inigualable sonrisa de Logan logró hacer que apareciera el nerviosismo en James. ¡Bingo! Había dado en el clavo. El joven se moría de celos al ver que Logan hacía equipo con Kendall para estar en su contra. Las bromas pasaban a segundo plano.

—Espera, ¿Qué dije? —se preguntó Logan—. ¿Estabas celoso? ¿Pero por qué?

James se le quedó viendo con molestia; estaba confundido.

—Dedúcelo, cerebrito —fue lo único que dijo antes de apoyar la almohada en su estomago y cruzar los brazos disgustado y con mucha dificultad.

Fue entonces que todo encajó en la mente de Logan, y gracias a eso un fuerte color rojo apareció en su rostro. Sentía que iba a reventarse en cualquier momento.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —preguntó Logan—. ¡Somos hombres! ¡Somos amigos!... Somos… somos… como hermanos… ¡Dios! ¡AMBOS SOMOS CHICOS!

En ese momento Logan no supo como rayos le hizo James para abalanzarse sobre él, pero lo logró, y muy rápido. Tanto, que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando el niño bonito lo tomó de la playera y lo atrajo hacia él para atrapar sus labios en un demandante beso.

Al principio Logan sintió algo de dolor al golpear sus bocas tan repentinamente, pero se olvidó de eso al recordar que quien lo estaba besando en ese momento era uno de sus mejores amigos. Quiso apartarse, pero no lo logró; aún estando herido, la fuerza de James era superior a la de él. Entonces se relajó; los labios de James eran… adictivos.

James comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Logan con sus brazos para hacer más contacto con el muchacho. El calor se desbordaba en su cuerpo, tanto que pensó que su rostro no resistiría más conforme las caricias que el chico pálido comenzó a darle en los hombros se hacían más desesperantes. De un segundo a otro comenzó a ser golpeado en el pecho y de un fuerte empujón fue apartado.

Ambos respiraban agitados, pero a comparación de Logan, quien tomó asiento nuevamente en la silla que tenía tras él, James se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, sin decir una sola palabra y con los labios en algo que simulaba un beso al aire. Cuando Logan tomó el aliento suficiente, se animó a preguntar lo que ocurría con su amigo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No puedo moverme —soltó James en un chillido.

Logan comenzó a reír a carcajadas. El chico había sacado la adrenalina suficiente para enderezarse, tomarlo a la fuerza y dar un largo y apasionado beso y ahora no podía regresar a su posición original.

—¡No te rias! —sentenció James con molestia.

El más bajito empujó a James en la cama y este cayó acostado en el montón de almohadas que no tardaron en ser retiradas de la espalda del ahora chico accidentado.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No quiero dormir!

—Pero no vas a dormir.

Con esa sonrisa que lo enamoraba, Logan logró callar a James para después irse sobre él y comenzar un nuevo beso que tardó algunos minutos. Justo cuando estaba ganando intensidad se separaron.

—¿Seguro que no quieres dormir? —preguntó Logan, con los labios rojos y muy agitado.

—No —respondió James antes de jalarlo nuevamente para volver a besarlo.

* * *

—¿Diga? —preguntó Jennifer al contestar el teléfono—. ¡Ah! ¡Brook! ¿Vienes en camino a Palm Woods?

La mujer observó inmediatamente a ambos jóvenes que seguían sentados en el sofá mientras hablaba por teléfono. Ellos se pusieron pálidos de un segundo a otro.

—¡Vamos a morir! —gritó el chico del casco— ¡Logan! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Carlos salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación para sacar a su amigo y huir lo más lejos posible. Kendall observó el acto desesperado de su amigo, pero no esperó esa reacción cuando abrió la puerta.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de Carlitos mientras observaba al interior de la habitación, y no tardó en escuchar también los gritos por parte de Logan y James igual de aterrados. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

El latino cerró la puerta de golpe, y con toda la calma del mundo y salió del departamento bajo la atenta mirada de Kendall.

—¿Carlitos? —preguntó tratando de llamar la atención del joven, pero el sonido de la puerta le dijo que ya se había marchado.

Kendall y su madre se observaron muy confundidos. El joven no lo soportó más, y ganando la curiosidad, fue directo a la habitación de James y Carlos para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando abrió la puerta supo el por qué de la reacción de su amigo.

—¡Oh por Dios!

Cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió hacia donde estaba su madre, que ya se dirigía a ver lo que estaba pasando. Logró detenerla y la arrastró a la salida.

—¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿James está bien? —preguntó Jennifer mientras su hijo tomaba las llaves y la obligaba a salir del 2J.

—¡Claro que está bien! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —respondió. Antes de que la mujer preguntara otra cosa decidió interrumpir—. ¿Por qué no vamos por una malteada? ¡Compremos una para cada quien y esperemos en la entrada a la señora Diamond! Tenemos que planear muy bien lo que le diremos por que…

La puerta del 2J se cerró. Logan salió de la habitación con el cabello despeinado, sin zapatos y con la playera y pantalón desaliñados.

—¿Kendall?

**FIN**

**Como dato final (y aunque no tenga nada que ver con el fic), quisiera decir que ya me han ¿reclamado? (just kidding), preguntado que ya con cuatro Fics no me he animado a escribir un fic rated M. De verdad les agradezco infinitamente la forma en que se expresan de mis historias, eso significa mucho para mí y me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo más, aunque para serles sincera hasta ahora no he considerado escribir un fic para adultos de este fandom. No estoy en contra de eso, llevo ya ocho años escribiendo para esta página y la verdad es que se me facilita ese tipo de historias (ya las he escrito anteriormente y resultan ser muy bien aceptadas, sólo que no son de BTR). Así que no se sientan decepcionados si aún no me animo a escribir algo con más tono, no digo que sea pronto pero tampoco descarto esa posibilidad. **

**GRacias por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo anterior y espero no haberlos molestado. Espero sus opiniones, sobre el fic y de las líneas un poco más arriba. De verdad su opinión es muy importante para mí, y aunque escribo por diversión, siempre considero lo que mis lectores opinan.**


End file.
